


Brilliant

by Godaddyolus



Series: Two halves of a whole idiot [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, CorNyx Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Slight Age changes, both pre and post relationship, dad cor, pre-game, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godaddyolus/pseuds/Godaddyolus
Summary: He should leave.But the baby gurgling into his chest had him faltering. After months of travelling on foot from Gralea back to Lucis, Cor just needed a few minutes to sit down with a friendly face (one that wasn’t one of his self proclaimed best friends) and breathe.Hopefully Nyx wouldn’t slam the door on his face first.





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:
> 
> -I'll Bring you Coffee  
> -cor comes back from Gralea with baby Prompto

He shouldn’t be here. 

There was a list a mile long with reasons why being here was a Bad Idea™; the first and most important being that it was  _ two in the morning _ ; followed closely by the unsurety of his presence being welcome or not; and, y’know, the fact that he  _ really  _ needed to report to Regis. 

He should leave.

But the baby gurgling into his chest had him faltering. After months of travelling on foot from Gralea back to Lucis, Cor just needed a few minutes to sit down with a friendly face (one that wasn’t one of his self proclaimed best friends) and breathe. 

Hopefully Nyx wouldn’t slam the door on his face first. 

The first knock cut through the silence of the night like an explosion. He flinched, suddenly and acutely aware that normal people would be sound asleep at this hour. Nyx would be no exception. 

He stood there in the hallway, waiting for one of the tenants to open their door and tell him to fuck off

...No one did. There wasn’t a single sound, not even from inside Nyx’s tiny apartment. 

Right...because the man was sleeping. Like a  _ normal  _ person. 

He sighed, deciding to knock once more, quieter. If Nyx didn’t answer then he’d leave, maybe head back to his apartment for a quick nap. 

His fist was still deafeningly loud against the wood, but still no one came out to yell at him. 

No one that is, except Nyx. 

The movement on the other side of the door was loud and sluggish, like Nyx had stumbled out of bed half-asleep (he probably had). “Lib, I swear to Ramuh, if you locked yourself out of your apartment again I-” The door was wrenched open to reveal a very irate, just-rolled-out-of-bed Nyx. He blinked in shock as he took in the state of his maybe-ex. “Oh...I...you’re not Lib.” He stated lamely. 

“No.” Cor agreed, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Six, he missed Nyx. “I’m not.”

“Right. Obviously. So...why are you here?” It was a demand more than a question. He couldn’t blame Nyx for that. Their last interactions had been...explosive, to say the least. Filled with angry words intended to hurt-words that he hadn’t meant but said anyway because Nyx had riled him up  _ that  _ much. 

“I...uh...sorry. I just got back and I wanted...nevermind, it’s stupid. I’ll just-”

“-No!” Nyx surprised them both by reaching out and grabbing Cor’s bicep. “Sorry, I just...Cor...what is that?” Pointing to the little head sticking out of Cor’s jacket. 

Cor looked down, locking eyes with the baby’s big violet ones. “He’s a baby, Nyx.” 

“Cor, what did you  _ do _ ?” And wasn’t that the question of the century?

*

Nyx had ushered him inside-‘I don’t need my nosy neighbors listening in’ as if the walls weren’t thin enough for them to listen from the comfort of their own homes-and to the worn recliner that Nyx used as a coat rack. “Sit.” He ordered before taking a chair from his dining table and sitting on it backwards, resting his folded arms at the top. “Talk.” He ordered, again.

And so Cor did.

He spilled everything. Everything from the details that he should have told Nyx before his deployment but stubbornly did not, to the details of what happened during his mission, to his journey back. Nothing, not even the details that were classified, were left unsaid.

By the end of his story he found himself exhausted, slouching further into the leather seat. The baby had long since fallen asleep, tucked under Cor’s jacket while holding his shirt tight in his little fists as he had done during their journey to Lucis. He looked so peaceful and sweet. Not at all like the demonic husk he was created to be. 

Cor would never regret taking him out of that hellhole. 

And he’d be damned if he let anyone take the kid away from him after everything they’d been through together. 

He ran his fingers through the baby’s peach-fuzz hair, so engrossed by his thoughts that he missed the soft way the Glaive was looking at him. “So...why did you come here? Of all places?” Nyx asked after almost an eternity of silence. 

“...I needed somewhere safe to take him for a bit so we can rest before I have to take him to the Citadel. I know I'm not your favorite person, but this was the safest place I could think of. I can leave if you don’t want us here.”  _ ‘If you don’t want me here _ ’ was left unsaid, but clearly heard if Nyx’s sigh was any indication. 

“No, you can stay.” The Glaive put his head on his arms, looking out the window to the lightening sky as dawn ticked closer. He sighed. “No use going back to sleep now. You want some coffee?” 

Sleepily, Cor nodded. 

“Alright I’ll be right back.” His kitchenette was only steps away, separated from the rest of the studio by his wobbly table, but the illusion of privacy was welcome to the exhausted soldier. He sunk a little further into his seat, reclining as far as he was able. His limbs were sluggish-like a weight he hadn’t known he was carrying finally lifted. 

His body demanded rest.  _ Proper  _ rest, not the short power naps he managed along their journey. 

They were safe now, and Regis wasn’t expecting them for a few more hours…

Surely closing his eyes for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt…

*

In the kitchen Nyx stood hunched over the counter. The two mugs containing the crappy instant coffee he kept in his cabinet because he knew Cor liked it (and not so secretly hoped that Cor would come back, despite their argument, to at the very least take it), waiting for the water to boil. 

He had missed Cor, more than words could say. When they had blown up at each other before the Marshal’s deployment they had separated on terms so bad that Nyx honestly thought that the older man wouldn’t want anything to do with him when he returned. 

(If he returned at all.) 

So to see the man on his doorstep in the middle of the night because he thought Nyx was safe? It made him feel...giddy. Like there was still a shred of hope for them. 

The kettle dinged. 

He poured the water into the cups, and fixed them both up to the drinker’s tastes. 

Terrible coffee at odd hours...just like it was when they were dating. 

He sighed, making a mental note to have a long chat with Cor about their relationship at a later date. They’d put it off long enough and-

_ Oh sweet Shiva.  _

This was  _ the cutest fucking thing  _ he had ever seen. 

On his chair Cor slept with the baby drooling onto his shirt, his head turned and pressed as close to the collar of Nyx’s jacket as the angle allowed. What killed him, though, was the soft snores emanating from  _ both  _ his sleeping guests. 

Evidently the phrase ‘Like father like son’ held some truth to it. 

(And the picture he took was well worth the wasted coffee.)


End file.
